


Rebuilding an organization

by Orca478



Series: The Tale of Tony Stark [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Sharon Carter (Marvel), BAMF Phil Coulson, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/F, Fitz is Dead, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Protective Phil Coulson, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Phil tries to rebuild SHILED, No more lies, no more manipulations, just protection.Set before Civil War, ends just as chapter 8 of “The Legend of Anthony Stark”
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: The Tale of Tony Stark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Rebuilding an organization

**Author's Note:**

> This work is canon up to season 3 of Agents of SHILED after Maveth, but Fitz died in the planet with Ward, and Phil didn’t allow Hive to come. Lincoln is also not present, I honestly don’t like him :)
> 
> I saw your comments on the spelling issue, I am going back to check my past work, both the main story and the one shots.

Ever since Maveth, Daisy knows things changed. 

On the good side, Phil stoped Ward for good, the crazy man would finally not torment them anymore. 

The Bad side, Fitz didn’t make it, Ward shot him before he could make it to the portal, Phil managed to kill Ward, but couldn’t save Fitz. 

When he came back from the portal alone, everyone was destroyed, specially Jemma, she locked herself in Fitz’s room for days. 

It made Daisy’s heart brake. 

But Phill came back from Maveth determined, if anything Ward had showed him something while they were in the planet. That lies and manipulations can only get you far enough. 

Phil was determined to make sure that SHIELD would truly distance themselves from Hydra. 

Daisy agreed 100% with him. 

Since president Elis refuse to re open SHIELD, Phil had to go find help from some else. 

That’s when Phil decided to reveal himself to Tony Stark. 

Stark was kind to them when they met him. He was happy to see Phil back alive, but honestly, no matter what you thought of SHIELD, who can’t like Phil. 

“Wait until Pepper hears this.” 

“Isn’t she with you?” 

Stark had a look that spelled one thing, heartbreak. 

That’s the look she had wherever she saw Fitz and Jemma together. 

She could sympathize 

Tony never trusted SHIELD, but he trusted Phil.

So when he heard that Phil was in charge, he accepted on helping them rebuild SHIELD. 

In that time, Daisy got to meet Tony better, enough to know that she should not call him Stark. 

So one day, when she was in his lab, as he built new gloves for her to control her powers, since Fitz was gone, Tony took the job. 

He insisted that he did it for free, but Phil refused not to pay him. 

“You know, I saw the look you give the science girl.” 

“She doesn’t want to do anything with me, not in that way”

“Daisy look at me, that girl adores you, if you never try, you might regretted, things with Pepper didn’t work but at least we tried, I have no regrets on that” 

She just looked at him, he was a genius in more than one way. 

When the invasion he knew came, she would gladly stand by his side.

Phil looked as May and Mack brought the new recruit. Well she wasn’t really new. 

“Agent Carter,” Phil greeted with a smile.

“Director.”

“I thought you left SHIELD for good.”

Sharon just smiled 

“As soon as I found out my cousin was rebuilding it, and you where in command this time, I knew my Aunt’s vision for SHILED was finally going to happen, I had to be part of it.”

Phil smiled. 

The rebuilding of SHIELD was kept from the Avengers.

Phil was sad from not been able to tell Clint, but he respected his decision to retire and be his family. 

The other thou, with Steve’s recent attitude to ignore and crush organizations he didn’t trust, it was better to keep it from him. 

Besides Steve and Natasha weren’t liked by most of his agents, Phil wouldn’t put his people in discomfort for them.

Honestly Phil was realizing that Steve wasn’t the hero the world needed, that tittle went to Ironman.

“You should be really be proud of him Nick.” 

Nick smiled.

“I am.”

The accords where finally presented, Daisy didn’t doubt to sign them. 

She knew Tony was having problems controlling Rogers, but both him and Phil told her to start put, she trusted them, so she listened. 

“You have a family Daisy, with Phil, May, Mack, Yo yo and Jemma, promise me you will protect them no matter what.”

That is a promise she ment to keep.

So with that she went to Jemma’s lab. 

She was confessing today. 

“Jemma”

“Daisy, you scared me, you know I don’t like been interrupted in my work.” 

Daisy breathed, here she goes. 

“Listen Jemma, there is something I need to tell you, ever since Ward turned to be HYDRA, you have been a person that I can’t just stop looking at, you are perfect and I, I have felt strong emotions for you.” 

“Daisy I.” 

“Let me finish, I know you might not like me, that I am rushing things just after Fitz, it Jemma, I love you p, I really do and I...”

She couldn’t finish, Jemma had her lips on her mouth. 

“Don’t say more Daisy.”

4 days letter Sharon called her. 

“That Prick!”

“Sharon what are you talking about.” 

“Rogers betrayed Tony, left him stranded in Siberia, he is missing.”

When Phil said that some of them had to got pick the Rogues, Daisy volunteered. 

She might not be an Avenger, but she wil avenge her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really enjoying this one shots, give more character development to the ones I can’t in the main story. 
> 
> Scott is next. His path to redemption from following Steve begins soon.


End file.
